


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by Primarina (sherlockstummy)



Series: The Kitten and the Bug [23]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Jewish Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockstummy/pseuds/Primarina
Summary: In which Danny likes Christmas songs and makes hot chocolate.





	

“Are you humming Christmas music?” Vie giggled, setting down a box of ornaments.

“Is it a crime, or something?” Danny stretched his arms up to the sky, yawning until his jaw cracked. 

“No, but, like, isn’t it an…affront to Yahweh, or something?”

Dan gave her a look. “That’s insensitive.”

“Sorry.” Vie bent down to open one of the boxes.

“Besides, I can like the song. I like a lot of Christmas music, actually.”

“Really?” Vie looked up. Her face was still guarded, worried about offending him.

Danny got up and twisted his body around with a grunt. “Yep! I love “Sleigh Bells” and “Baby, It’s Cold Outside.” He started humming the latter to demonstrate.

Vie blushed slightly, seeing as Danny’s eyes were on her as he slipped into the lyrics as easily as he did anything, with grace and his own brand of fluffy cuteness.

“I really can't stay, Baby, it's cold outside, I've got to go way, Baby, it's cold outside, The evening has been, I've been hopin' that you'd drop in, So very nice, I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice.”

“Stop,” Vie whined, hiding her face with her hand, tugging the ends of her sweater over her fingers, exposing her smooth shoulders and her bra straps. Dan found it absolutely endearing that, even after their engagement, Vie was still so shy about him singing to her.

Danny crossed the room and pulled her in close, kissing her. “You are the cutest. I love you.”

Vie snaked her arms up around his neck. “I know. I love you, too.” She kissed him back, popping one foot back to give herself more leverage, Dan adjusting to her instantly.

“Whoa, where’s the mistletoe?” He giggled. “Not that I’m complaining, but if we kiss all night, we’ll never get the tree done.”

“Mmm, well,” Vie shrugged, “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” She squeezed him again. “Mistletoe is a good idea, though. I should bring a sprig to the Grump Space.”

Danny snorted. “That’s too Ross for my liking.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Am I on hot chocolate duty?”

“If you would, please? Yours always tastes better.”

“I suppose I can reveal my secret to my future wife,” Dan tossed the words over his shoulder as he strode confidently to the kitchen. He was just loving the heated slippers Vie had gotten him as a Hanukkah present, and he purred as the warmth soaked into his weary bones. “I usually put two packets of Swiss Miss in each cup.”

“Ooohhhh, yeah. That makes sense.”

“And,” he added, “when it’s us two, I usually split a third between our cups. So, two and a half.”

Vie snorted. “Oh my God, I am going to get so fat.”

Danny snorted back. “Oh, hush! If anyone’s getting fat in this house, it’s going to be me!”

Vie snorted in return. “Tell me again how long you’ve been trying to gain weight?”

“I have a lot of faith in your cooking.”

“Okay, cockatiel.”

Dan laughed.

~

Once the hot chocolate was made, Dan returned to the main room. Vie was struggling with the lights, trying to wrap them around the boughs of the tree. In an ironic twist, it was Danny who suggested that they decorate for Christmas, too, since Vie had already set up Hanukkah decorations while he was working late. In deference, Vie was putting a string of blue and white lights on their tree.

Danny chuckled. “Here, let me help.” He set the mugs down on the coffee table and untangled the lights from around her shoulders, delicately winding them over the top boughs of the tree (where Vie couldn’t reach) and working his way down.

Vie started up a Christmas playlist on her phone, taking a sip of hot chocolate before opening one of the bins of ornaments. There was a bit of silence for a while, both of them intermittently singing as they caught lyrics they knew, moving around each other as they hung ornaments on the tree, Dan working on the top and Vie getting the branches lower to the ground.

“It’s weird we’re going to be married,” Vie mused.

“How so?” Dan asked, glancing down at her from where he was affixing an ornament to a stubborn branch.

Vie looked up at him. “It seems sudden, I guess. I dunno. I was talking to Suzy, and she said that there are some days when she still can’t believe she’s married to Arin.”

“So, weird in a good way?” Dan prompted, getting off his tiptoes and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. The tree was fragrant, smelling of sweet pine, and it filled the room nicely.

Vie nodded, wrapping an arm around his waist and nestling into his chest. “Most definitely.” She looked down at her feet, and Dan could sense that she was feeling a little down.

“What’s up, Bugaboo?”

Vie tilted her head against him. “Nothing, I guess.”

“Bugs, come on.” Danny squeezed her, pulling her in for a proper hug. “Tell me.”

“We’re…” Vie hesitated. “We’ll make time for each other, right?” She closed her eyes, burrowing into his chest. “I know, it’s a stupid request. We’re busy people, living our dreams and shit. There’s no time for slowing down…”

“Whoa, whoa, baby girl,” Dan ran a hand through her hair. “Slow down. Where’s all this coming from?” He kissed the top of her head as he thought. “Oh. Is this because I had a tour scheduled after we got engaged?”

Vie shook her head, then shrugged. “No. Yes? I don’t know, honestly. I’m just…scared, I guess.”

“Then we’ll make us time.” Danny replied. “I’m willing to if you are, and me days can turn into us days.”

Vie tilted her head back, resting his chin on his sternum. “Really?” Her eyes brightened. “We can stay in bed and cuddle all day? And see movies together and shit?”

“Hell yeah!” Danny bent to kiss her. “You know I’m always down for sleepy snuggles and movie dates.” It did make him realize, though, how few traditional dates they’d really had as a couple. It had only gotten worse as their schedules became more packed, between his Game Grumps Live shows and her artistry.

Vie giggled. “I’d like that. I…I realize I can be a stick in the mud, too. It isn’t you. I…”

Danny kissed her sentence away. “We’re both workaholics,” he said matter-of-factly. “It’s easy for me to forget that I have to make time for you, too. That I should,” he added, realizing his choice of words. “That I want to. You’re as important as Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party, and all that.”

Vie was starting to tear up. “Oh, my God. That’s…that gave me cavities.”

Dan chuckled, rocking her back and forth in his arms.

“You’re important, too.” Vie said after a minute, looking up. “I don’t think I actually tell you enough, but you are. I don’t make enough time for you, and I should, because I need to.” She smiled. “I realized, especially with how much I’ve been travelling over the past year, that being away from you fucking hurts, and even though I’m so happy working, I miss you every God damn day.”

“Aww, Bugaboo.” Danny’s smile spread warm and content across his lips.

“I mean it.” Vie sighed happily, resting her cheek against his heart. “I don’t feel like I’m home until I see you.”

“Yeah,” Dan sighed, just as happy. “I know what you mean.” He turned to glance out the window, past the tree. “Hey, it’s snowing!”

“Really?” Vie picked her head up, looking out the window. “Oh my God it is.” She beamed up at Danny. “Wanna go see it?”

“Fuck yeah!” 

They released each other, dashing for their coats and hats and gloves and shoes. They had matching Giants beanies now, which they were teased about, but it didn’t matter to them. 

Tugging on their hats and zipping up their coats, Vie and Danny darted down the metal steps of the apartment building down to the street below. Snow was catching in the street lights, creating a gentle layer of white on the ground already.

Vie took Danny’s hand, her head tilting skyward. “It’s beautiful.” She said breathlessly.

Dan looked at her, smiling at the sky, and then he looked up, too. “Yeah,” he agreed. “It really is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shh, I know it doesn't snow in California. Suspend your disbelief for the sake of one fic!
> 
> I hope everyone has a happy and safe holiday, no matter what you celebrate!


End file.
